Talk:Marine Ranks
Ensign What about the Engisgn position ?New Babylon 13:19, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Admiral The way I see it, Admiral is the only position worthy to having its own page, seeing how long it is, and how powerful and respected the position is. 04:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Strangely, this whole change seems better now.. Thank you. And, if anyone has any way of jamming Admiral into here, rather than leaving it its own page, please, feel free to try. 18:59, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I didn't see the forum until now. There should have been a vote since I think every rank should have been merged into it. You can even do tabs if needed. SeaTerror 19:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, it wasn't just the forum, the talk page in the Marines, rank category, and other places were talking about merging for quite a while. 20:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Uh, that said, I find it confusing not to have a subheading above Fleet Admiral for Kong's Rank, Commander-in-Chief. At Fleet Admirals, it simply states Kong (Promoted). To what? 13:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Commander-in-Chief is a World Government position, and as such is not part of the Marines. This page is for Marine ranks only. Zodiaque 13:24, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Coby & Helmeppo In Chapter 432 of the manga Coby and Helmeppo are ranked as Chief Petty Officer and Petty Officer, respectively. Yet here, Coby's a Master Chief Petty Officer and Helmeppo's a Chief Petty Officer. Did someone make a mistake here, or was I reading a different translation? 21:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Coby and Helmeppo were ranked as "sōchō" and "gunsō" respectively in Ch 432, same as they are on the wiki, so it was a different translation. Zodiaque 06:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) general inspector both the sengoku and the one piece film z pages have general inspector on them. the link leads to this (marine ranks) page which has no refernece to ths rank. I think that because we dont have any information one the rank yet we should remove the link There is a rank of Major Inspecter held by a marine named Shephered Episode 199 05:24, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Neutral Pirate Rank Groups I made an organization of Marine ranks that accepts japanese original words (kanji) as a guide. I think we could and should group Marine ranks using what I think is OPverse's rationale instead of US Navy's rationale and structure. However I totally support the use of US Navy's denominations as translation reference of individual ranks. MARINE SYSTEM ' 大将官 Tai'sho-kan *Senior Flag Officers ZENGUN ''OFFICER — 総帥 Sosui [Tai'sho'] *''Zengun *''Forces Supreme Commander Admiral ''**Commander-in-Chief — MARINE OFFICER RANKS — 元帥 Gensui [Tai'sho'] *[海軍 Kaigun *''Marine] Commander Admiral ''**Fleet Admiral — — 大将 Tai'sho' '*Admiral — 将官 '''Sho'kan *Flag Officers 中将 Chu'''jo *Vice Admiral 少将 Sho'sho' *Rear Admiral 准将 Jun'sho' *Commodore 佐官 Sa'''kan *'Senior Officers 大佐 Tai'sa''' *Captain 中佐 Chu'sa' *Commander 少佐 Sho'sa' *Lieutenant Commander 尉官 I'''kan *'Junior Officers 大尉 Tai'i''' *Lieutenant 中尉 Chu'i' *Lieutenant Junior Grade 少尉 Sho'i' *Ensign MARINE WARRANT RANKS 准尉 Jun'i' *Quartermaster **Warrant Officer character MARINE ENLISTED RANKS 下士官 Kashikan *Non-commissioned Officers'' *Petty Officers'' 曹長 Socho *Major Sergeant'' **Master Chief Petty Officer'' 軍曹 Gunso *Sergeant **Chief Petty Officer 伍長 Gocho *Corporal **Petty Officer 海兵 Kai'hei' *Marines or 兵 Hei '*Privates ''**Seamen 一等兵 Itto'''hei *Private 1/c **Seaman First Class 二等兵 Nito'hei' *Private 2/c **Seaman Apprentice 三等兵 Santo'hei' *Private 3/c **Seaman Recruit || 新兵 Shinp'ei' *Recruit MARINE NON-ENLISTED PERSONNEL 雑用 Zatsuyo *Chore Boy MARINE STAFF OFFICERS 大目付 Ometsuke *General Inspector 教官 Kyokan *Instructor Obs. 1: Oda seems to prefer Japanese Army or Marine Corps Names for Ranks below Commissioned Officers. Compare here and here (Ballantine's Grammar of Spoken Japanese). Obs. 2: In SBS Volume 24, Oda said Marine (海兵 Kaihei, used as Japanese translation of U.S. Marine Corps soldiers), not Sailor (水兵 Suihei, used as Japanese translation of U.S. Navy soldiers, the seamen). And more importante, there Oda used rank group like Ikan '(尉官, Junior Officers) and '''Shokan '(将官, Flag Officers). Exactly I'm suggesting here. Alelucas (talk) 00:38, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I say leave it as it is. Since it is an english translation, readers should be familiar with the respective ranks. I think we could just use the original names of ranks as a guide for grouping the ranks. For example, the English reader should be informed by the OPwiki that a Commodore is a '''Sho as well. And we will inform official translations as usual and literal translations as usual. For example, the English reader should be informed by the OPwiki that Oda prefers Japanese Army names of ranks for the enlisted ranks instead of Naval names. But I agree with you: we should give English names before the original ones, as usual, by the way. I put the original names first here because I want show clearly what was my point.Alelucas (talk) 16:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) 'Rank System according to Oda. '''Here is my adaptation of Oda's description of Marine organization. Note he grouped some ranks. I think we should follow his system. Note also he put the [''Zengun] ''Sōsui ''but not the Gorosei. (There is another version of Oda's SBS explaining that here .) Alelucas (talk) 13:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) We're not going to change it. Oda already gave a full list of marine rankings in a SBS. SeaTerror (talk) 19:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) SeaTerror, it's exactly what I'm saying. I think I was not crystal clear here. But my point is that we are not following Oda's SBS explanation. The page needs some organization improvements, especially in rank-grouping. Please, could you re-read my talk?! Note that table of mine above is my SBS translation. And I has explained here using Ballantine's Grammar that Oda uses Japanese Army names of ranks for ranks below commisioned officers. Please, guys, don't be intransigent. Like you guys, I put a lot of work here. I believe I'm not talking bullshit.Alelucas (talk) 00:03, October 27, 2013 (UTC) It was already translated. You didn't need to translate it. SeaTerror (talk) 21:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Was it? I know. I linked it. But it was an incomplete translation. I given a more complete one to our discussion. Did you read my talk carefully? If I can't work on this, say it, and say why, please. I don't understand you. Alelucas (talk) 21:31, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Alelucas, can you please state the exact change you want to do, because I don't really get all the japanese you are posting. Example: Admiral--->General. Hi, Vaz. Sotoku means Governor-General or Viceroy, somebody who governs a territory/colony. There is no relation with military rank 'General'. It's from SBS Vol. 8. See my translation above, not the OPwiki one, because that information was erased there. The changes I suggest are to group some ranks as Oda explained in SBS and also used in SBS Vol. 24 (e.g. Ikan, Shokan) and to inform that Oda's using Marine Corps or Army names of ranks, despite our traditional Naval translations (e.g. Kaihei, not Suihei; Socho, Gunso, Gocho, not Itto, Nito, Santo Heiso; Ittohei, Nitohei, Santohei, not Itto, Nito, Santo Suihei). So I suggest we could give more info here, because there's more info. And we should discuss the Zengun thing. Marine (Kaigun) is placed within Zengun by Oda in SBS Vol 8. (Naturally, we discovered Kong is Zengun Sosui later.) And there's no page for Zengun. And Zengun isn't World Government, but a military organization of World Government. We know that, right?!Alelucas (talk) 19:06, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes that was an example. Don't give me the japanese words. Give me the word we use now and the words you say we need to use from now on, for each rank that needs to be changed. Please, see my previous talk. There I gave what I believe is a more precise contextual translation (*) and what is our conventional contextual translation (**). And I gave alternative names in my translation of SBS Volume 8's Marine System. However, I believe we should use official, conventional, fansub English translation for the sake of the searchers, but I believe also we should inform more precise contextual translation, for example saying Oda use Army or Marine Corps names of ranks, and we should inform literal translation. However, my point here is about the page's missing Rank Groups, that is, it's about page organization.Alelucas (talk) 19:44, October 28, 2013 (UTC)